Das Leiden eines FF Hassers
by kafkasonata
Summary: Ja also der pure Irrsinn!


Titel: Das Leiden eines FF Hassers  
Autor: LiLi  
One-Shot  
Rating: PG-12 (wenn überhaupt!)  
Warnungen: Slash (don´t like, don´t read) angedeuteter Sex, quälen von FF Hasser  
Pairing: Harry/Draco (wer auch sonst)  
  
**Disclaimer:** Mir gehört nix! Nee das hat alles die von uns allseits geschätzte J.K. Rowling erfunden!

Ich verdiene kein Geld damit schnief und habe auch sonst keinen nutzen daraus!

Die Idee ist von mir und vollkommen bescheuert!

Seht es einfach als kleine Abwechslung zu den sonst so guten FFs!

**Warnung**: Für das auftreten von Schäden nach Konsumierung dieser FF wird keine Haftung übernommen! Es ist eigenes Risiko sich das zu Gemüte zu führen und mein Psychologe würde dringend davon abraten...wenn er noch Reden könnte evilgrins

Erklärung:

D: Steht für Draco Lucius Malfoy, der uns nur allzu gut bekannte Slytherin-Gott! OOC!!!!!!!!

H: Steht für Harry James Potter, auch „ein wenig"OOC aber sonst so wie wir ihn kennen und lieben!

Ich weiß ich bin vollkommen meschugge aber mich juckt es in den Fingern!

Und obwohl ich nie ne FF schreiben wollte konnte ich mich nicht zusammenreißen!

Also...tadaa...hier ist der Schwachsinn!

Ist total unsinnig und eigentlich nur mal so zwischendurch! Aber ich wollte es euch nicht vorenthalten! Hier ist er:

Vorhang auf für:

Das leiden eines FF Hassers....hat es nicht anders verdient!

Also, ein FF Hasser (mit anderen Worten ein ekelerregender Unmensch) trifft auf das obersüße lieb-hab Pairing Dray Harry in Harrys Zimmer (warum auch immer sie da sein sollten!)...

D: WAAAS??? Ich und Potter??? Uääähh das ist so eklig! Und überhaupt, was mach ich in Potters Zimmer?

H: Auch wenn du sonst die größte Flachzange bist Malfoy, ausnahmsweise hast du Recht!

Außerdem bist du garantiert die totale Niete im Bett...ups! rotwerdWas willst du eigentlich in meinem Zimmer???

D: Wer behauptet das Potter??? Ich hab bis jetzt noch jeden befriedigt! Malfoy Todesblick aufsetz

Sache mit dem Zimmer ist vergessen.

FF Hasser: Ähh Jungs...! nicht beachtet wird

H: Ach komm schon Malfoy du bist ne Flachzange, ne Niete, ein Matratzenwärmer, eine abgenutzte Rheumadecke ist erotischer als du! überlegenes Grinsen aufsetz

D: Duuuu....! sich auf Potter stürz

Als wenn du auch nur halb so antörnend wärst wie ich! Narbengesicht! So klein wie du bist kannst du auch nix großartiges inner Hose haben...aber ich mit meinen 1,90 (Achtung hier ist die Körpergröße gemeint!) wüsste nicht was an mir nicht sexy sein sollte oder?

FF Hasser: JUNGS! ignoriert werd

Harry starrt wie ein hypnotisiertes Karnickel Malfoy an der in ziemlich zweideutiger Pose auf ihm sitzt und beginnt zu sabbern!

H: Öhm....Malfoy hüstel könntest du deinen sü...hust Hintern von meinem Genitalbereich fortbewegen rotwerd

D: Wieso? Sag bloß du stehst auf Rheumadecken??? evilgrins

Draco bewegt seinen süßen Knackarsch leicht hin und her.

H: noch mehr rot werd Malfoy...Stöhnen unterdrück ...bitte keuch

D: Was bitte? Soll ich weitermachen??? Doch die Rheumadecke?

Noch mal eine Bewegung mit dem Becken!

FF Hasser: sich die Augen zuhalt Jungs ihr seid nicht allein...wimmer

wieder keine Beachtung

H: NEIN...oh Gott...stöhn ...ja!

D: Nagut, weil du es bist! sich nach vorne beug

FF Hasser: Oh Gott das ist alles ganz falsch...MAMI!!! sich in hinterste Ecke verkriech

Ich will das nicht sehen...lesen ist ja schon schlimm aber sehen!

DH: Dann guck weg!

FF Hasser dreht sich zur Wand hinter ihm ziemlich eindeutige Knutsch-Geräusche!

Dann das reißen von Kleidung und dann...

D: Oh Gott Potter Respekt! Das ist...groß!

H: rotwerd Kann ich nur zurückgeben!

Dann wieder Geräusche...eindeutig Harry der stöhnt. Dann erneute Unterbrechung...

H: Nein das ist falsch stöhn....wi...wir sind...sind Feinde...dürfen das nicht. lauter stöhn

D: Quatsch nicht Potter... nach Atem ring wir sind Rivalen! Und Rivalen machen sich gegenseitig runter um sich dann unter der Dusche einen vonner Palme zu wedeln...seufz

...ja sooo ist gut...oh

FF Hasser sich apathisch vor und zurück wipp Bin ganz weit weg....nach Hause telefonieren....Mami...ich werd nie wieder über FFs lästern! Aber bitte mach das es aufhört!

Allmächtige Stimme: Nein! Du wirst das jetzt mit anhören! nach Popcorn greif

Immer lauter werdendes stöhnen dann ein letzter Seufzer.

D: Das war...wirklich mal was anderes!

H: Mmh...schläfrig sei

D:...

H: leises schnarchen

D: Irgendwie süß...sich umblick das hat keiner gehört! Klar? Das ist alles nur zu meiner sexuellen Befriedigung! Ich bin ein Hormon gesteuerter Teenager, ich kann keine Gefühle entwickeln! Klar?

H: leise kicher Geht klar Dray!

D: schluck Du bist wach?

H: Sieht ganz so aus!

D: Du....hast doch nix gehört oder?

H: Wenn man von dem irgendwie süß und deiner hysterischen Erläuterung absieht nein!

D: Ah...ich bring mich um...Harry anfunkel ich war nicht hysterisch!

H: giggel Doch und das war extrem süß! selbstzufrieden guck

FF Hasser: Ich bin einer Wand...eine Wand mitten in einem Schloss...eine Wand von einem Zimmer...in diesem Zimmer sind grad die heiß...NEIN ganz falsch...ganz falsch...ich bin einer Wolke...eine kleine weiße Wolke über einem Schloss...über einem Schloss indem...NEIN NEIN NEIN!!!!

D:....

D:...

D:...Ich war süß???

H: Jap!

D: Und nu?

H: anzüglich grinsmmh also mir fällt da was ein! Jetzt ist es eh zu spät um es noch zu ändern...also wie wär's mit ner Verlängerung? sanft über Dracos Hals leck

D: Warum nicht....aber denk ja nicht ich steh auf dich oder hege sonst irgendwelche anderen Gefühle für dich! Es ist nur sexuelle Neigung die ich hier befriedige! immer hysterischer werd

H: Ist gut Dray! Hätte ich auch nie geglaubt smile

D: Besser so!

Dann wieder eindeutige Geräusche!

FF Hasser: Oh Gott die Welt hasst mich!!!

Und aus dem Schrank in der Ecke fiel eine alte Rheumadecke mit sehr verdächtigen weißen Flecken...


End file.
